


Знакомство

by nover



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: АУ, в котором молодой олимпийский чемпион по фехтованию гуляет с племянницей и встречает широко известного в узких кругах танцора)Для Аси)
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	Знакомство

Последний дротик влетел в шар, и тот со звонким хлопком сдулся.

Сяо Лу взвизгнула так, что Цзяэр стал всерьез опасаться за свой слух, а молодой рыжий парень, обслуживающий маленький тир в парке, испуганно вздрогнул, чуть не выронив из рук их приз – уродливую резиновую курицу.

– Thank you, – весело поблагодарил его Цзяэр и подмигнул, быстро окидывая взглядом подтянутую фигуру парнишки.

Его взгляд не остался незамеченным, и рыжеволосый улыбнулся ему, хитро сощурив яркие, как небо, глаза. 

Цзяэр удобнее взялся за маленькие ножки племянницы, сидевшей у него на плечах, заодно чуть подкинув ее вверх, из-за чего снова удостоился радостного визга. Сяо Лу оглянулась, поерзав маленькой попой по его плечам и решительно дернула его за волосы, задавая направление. 

Цзяэр был в восторге от того, как эта девчонка обходилась минимальным набором жестов и при этом ухитрялась повелевать взрослыми, окружающими ее. 

Сяо Лу в свои пять была очаровательным ребенком, свободно говорящим на трех языках, если считать кантонский. Но тем не менее предпочитала молчать, снисходительно позволяя взрослым угадывать ее желания.

Цзяэр мог ее понять. Когда он впервые навестил сестру в Лос-Анджелесе – а это было год назад, как раз после олимпийского золота, то был просто оглушен шумом, который издавала их бесконечная китайская родня, постоянно обитающая в большом доме четы Лин. Сама Чжу-цзе днями пропадала в своей адвокатской конторе, а ее муж – в офисе собственной строительной компании. Бедная сяо Лу оставалась на попечении бабушки, деда и еще кучи тетушек и дядюшек, живущих неподалеку и проводящих все свое время в доме его сестры. Неудивительно, что среди всеобщих гама и трескотни его маленькая племянница предпочитала хранить молчание.

Цзяэр, впервые увидев ее, был уверен, что у ребенка проблемы с развитием: девочка совершенно не обращала внимания на крики, шум, постоянное мельтешение вокруг. Она сидела на диване и вдумчиво перебирала цветные мелки, пытаясь раскрасить отцовскую энциклопедию. 

И только поддавшись на уговоры тетушек и взяв ее на прогулку, Цзяэр понял какую ошибку совершил. 

Сяо Лу была неугомонна. Она носилась по парку, словно ошалелый попугай, вырвавшийся из клетки. Разноцветные ленты в ее тонких косицах развевались на ветру, будто маленькие вымпелы, так быстро она передвигалась. Возможно Цзяэр и смог бы порадовать отца, прислав ему фото бегающей со спринтерской скоростью внучки, если бы не был занят отловом этой самой внучки на запутанных дорожках парка. И хоть со зрением у него всегда были проблемы, но яркие ленты, словно маяки, указывали ему путь. Ему еле-еле удалось уговорить ее остановиться и поесть. 

Уплетая хот-дог, сяо Лу болтала так, что Цзяэр удивлялся, как она умудряется жевать. Скорее всего именно этим хот-догом он и завоевал сердце своей маленькой племянницы, в рацион которой, конечно же, входила только скучная здоровая еда.

С тех пор Цзяэр взял за правило в людных местах таскать сяо Лу на плечах. Возражений от нее не поступало. Сяо Лу гордо возвышалась над толпой, указывая направление своему носильщику. Если ей что-то не нравилось, она просто и доходчиво дергала его за волосы.

Вырвавшись из Китая с его многочисленными запретами и табу, Цзяэр был счастлив вдохнуть свободы американской жизни. Ничто, даже присутствие племянницы, не мешало ему наслаждаться и напропалую флиртовать с парнями. Правда ни один из них не спешил звать Цзяэра на свидание, но он не унывал. Хотя, признаться, втайне надеялся, что наличие ребенка даст ему лишние плюсы при знакомстве. Ну знаете, молодой мужчина с ребенком: “ах, какая милая девочка, как ее зовут?”, “а как зовут ее отца?”, “ах, не отец, а дядя” и так далее. Разговор завяжется сам собой.

Однако никто не спешил знакомится с очаровательным молодым мужчиной с девочкой на плечах. Наверное, если бы Цзяэр носил на груди свою олимпийскую медаль, то желающих было бы больше. Но он точно не желал слышать: “Ах, это тот юный гений, у которого золото в фехтовании!”. Этого ему с лихвой хватало и в Китае. Известность стала для Цзяэра тяжким бременем, и в Америке он наслаждался своей незаметностью. Просто еще один азиатский парень на улицах ЭлЭй. Вон хотя бы как те, что танцуют хип-хоп возле скамейки.

Незаметно для себя Цзяэр с сидящей на плечах сяо Лу вышел на Венис-Бич. Это было очень популярное место: здесь собирались уличные музыканты, танцоры, художники. Своего рода место славы. Если ты имел успех на Венис-Бич, значит ты чего-то добился.

Они с сяо Лу подошли чуть ближе, встав позади аплодирующей толпы. Двое парней синхронно танцевали на куске линолеума под задорный бит из колонки. Люди вокруг приплясывали в такт, аплодировали и снимали танец на телефоны. Парни двигались четко в ритм широкими размашистыми движениями, затем они разошлись, а в середину вышел высокий мулат, который сходу стал крутить финты брейкинга. Цзяэр подался вперед, жадно пожирая взглядом мускулистую подтянутую фигуру танцора. Тот двигался самозабвенно: стелился близко к земле, крутясь на одной руке, затем резко выносил ноги вверх, на миг замирая в этой позе, словно позволяя любоваться собой. И толпа следовала за ним, за его отточенными движениями, не отрывая взгляда. Цзяэр и сам забылся в этом танце, пока не почувствовал, как сяо Лу дергает его за волосы: они стояли на самом солнцепеке.

Наступило время обеда, и он отвел свою капризную принцессу в кафе. Пока сяо Лу с удовольствием поедала мороженое, Цзяэр все возвращался мыслями к танцорам. Несмотря на спортивную подготовку, у него никогда бы не получилось двигаться так плавно, так точно попадая в ритм, так отдаваясь музыке. Танец был красив не только точностью и слаженностью движений, но и тем, как ритм музыки, казалось, спаивал танцоров воедино. А уж от вида того би-боя, что крутил финты, как будто летал, у Цзяэра захватывало дух и мелко подрагивали пальцы. Парень был очень хорош, и Цзяэр намеревался вернуться на то место, чтобы свести с ним более тесное знакомство.

– Скорее, принцесса, – поторопил он сяо Лу, которая намеревалась вернуться в кафе за забытой уродливой курицей, – я подожду тебя здесь.

Его племянница скрылась за стеклянными дверями кафе, а Цзяэр остался ждать ее на ступенях. Он нервно постукивал пальцами по бедру, с нетерпением ожидая встречи с красавчиком би-боем.

За углом кто-то напряженно рассмеялся и произнес на мандарине:

– Я сделаю это, чего бы мне не стоило!

Цзяэр с любопытством оглянулся и слегка подвинулся, заглядывая за угол кафе. У стены, расчерченной граффити, лицом к нему стоял симпатичный кудрявый парень, судя по внешности с примесью азиатской крови, и уговаривал своего друга отступить. Этот самый друг – довольно высокий парень в черных рубашке и панаме – стоял спиной к Цзяэру, опираясь о стену плечом. Вся его поза выражала сомнение. В правой руке у него была зажата белая маска.

– Послушай, это на самом деле неважно, – убежденно проговорил кудрявый. – Ты доказал, чего стоишь. Не нужно больше!

– Я должен сам понять, – чуть хрипловато произнес парень в панаме. – Сам. Понимаешь?

Цзяэр отпрянул, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Судя по темной одежде и маске в руке этот придурок собрался грабить кого-то! А второй, выходит, его отговаривает! Наверняка тот в панаме – член какой-то банды и ему нужно доказать свое право состоять в ней! Ох!

Цзяэр взъерошил рукой волосы, разрываясь между желанием предотвратить ограбление и ответственностью за племянницу. 

Сяо Лу подергала его за рукав. Цзяэр испуганно оглянулся: он так задумался, что не заметил появления ребенка. Он опустился на корточки перед своей племянницей и, посмотрев в ее серьезные глаза, предложил:

– Сяо Лу, хочешь поиграть в сыщиков?

Сяо Лу восторженно просияла и закивала головой. Затем подняла над головой курицу и нажала, заставив издать чудовищный писк, от которого шарахнулись прохожие.

Цзяэр чуть не скатился с лестницы, но, глядя в сияющие глаза сяо Лу, только улыбнулся.

– Давай оставим курицу здесь? – миролюбиво предложил он, вытягивая ужасную игрушку из потной ладони племянницы. Сяо Лу скривила губы в плаксивой гримасе, и он сразу же оставил курицу в покое. – Хорошо-хорошо. Но давай договоримся: она не должна мешать вести расследование. Ведь курицы не бывают сыщиками, верно?

Сяо Лу скептически сощурилась, и Цзяэр вспомнил недавно просмотренный “Переполох на ферме”.

– Ну хорошо. Это курица-стажер, – объявил он. – Не позволяй ей вмешиваться в расследование. Ясно, сержант? – строгим голосом спросил он.

Сяо Лу выпрямилась и приложила два пальца ко лбу, отдавая честь.

Цзяэр улыбнулся и, подхватив племянницу на руки, ловко посадил ее себе на плечи. Вместе с ней он крадучись приблизился к стене и, прижавшись к ней, заглянул за угол. Сяо Лу дисциплинированно заглянула вместе с ним.

У стены с граффити никого не было. 

Цзяэр запаниковал, но быстро взял себя в руки, поняв, что далеко грабитель с маской уйти не успел бы. Он вновь вышел на бульвар, оглядываясь в обе стороны и проклиная собственную близорукость. 

Наконец справа мелькнуло размытое темное пятно, и Цзяэр поспешил за ним.

Слежку они с сяо Лу вели образцово. 

Во-первых, убедились, что это действительно их подозреваемый. Сяо Лу, изображая бурное веселье, проскакала возле незнакомца в черном и кивком подтвердила, что у него в руках действительно белая маска.

Во-вторых, когда незнакомец остановился перевести дух, они с сяо Лу купили у уличного торговца две бейсболки. Цзяэр схватил первую попавшуюся черную, а сяо Лу - розовую с блестящим пони. В общем, они оба не должны были выделяться в толпе.

И наконец, в-третьих, в лавке с сувенирами они прикупили себе очки. Ну где вы видели агентов без очков? Правда сяо Лу свои быстро стащила и напялила на курицу, но в целом они не должны были вызвать подозрений.

Цзяэр шел за парнем в черном уже целый километр, а тот все никак не мог решиться. Он периодически останавливался, вытирал пот со лба, комкал в руках маску или глубже натягивал свою нелепую панаму. Они уже прошли добрый десяток магазинчиков и лавок, а этот грабитель-новичок все никак не мог решить, какую из них он будет брать. 

Наконец они дошли до того места, где чуть раньше выступали танцоры. Те уже ушли, освободив скамейку, и сейчас на ней раскладывал оборудование кто-то другой. Из-за близорукости Цзяэр не мог разглядеть лица музыканта, только вздохнул об еще одной утерянной возможности.

Парень в панаме остановился у ювелирного магазина, вглядываясь в зеркальную витрину. Цзяэр насторожился. Он подобрался, ссадив с плеч сяо Лу и спрятав ее за одной из колонн соседнего магазина. Парень в черном еще на шаг приблизился к витрине. Цзяэр обернулся в поисках помощи, но замер. Что он мог сказать полицейским? Что кто-то, возможно, собирается ограбить магазин? Глупости. Тем более он начинал немного симпатизировать своему волнующемуся и нервничающему соотечественнику, пытающемся утвердиться в этой стране. Покрутив головой по сторонам, он подбежал к сяо Лу и выхватил несчастную курицу у нее из рук. Сяо Лу скривилась, собираясь разрыдаться, но Цзэяр сказал своим лучшим командным голосом:

– Долг требует принести стажера в жертву! Чтобы предотвратить преступление.

И залихватски отдал честь своему сержанту. 

Добежав, он увидел, что парень в панаме все еще нерешительно стоит у витрины, словно разглядывая там свое отражение. Он поколебался немного и сделал пару шагов назад по направлению к скамейке, потом еще пару… Цзяэр понял, что сейчас он разбежится и, надев маску, влетит в магазин, выхватывая пистолет. По крайней мере в боевиках преступники делали именно так. Недолго думая он бросил курицу прямо под ноги отходящего назад преступника. Тот поскользнулся, громко вскрикнул и упал, растянувшись посреди бульвара. Цзяэр тут же подбежал и навалился на него сверху, прижимая крепкое разгоряченное тело к плавящемуся от жары асфальту. Парень снизу пытался брыкаться, но для тренированного спортсмена не составило труда пресекать все его попытки освободиться.

– Слезь с меня, чертов придурок! – выругался на китайском несостоявшийся преступник.

Цзяэр хотел ответить, но только поперхнулся воздухом: из-под черных полей панамы на него смотрели самые красивые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел. Он замер, по инерции все еще придерживая парня за руки, навалившись на него всем телом. 

Где-то в груди гулко бухало сердце, отдаваясь шумом в ушах. Полные губы кривились, что-то еще высказывая ему, но он уже не слышал, прикипев к ним взглядом, почти ощущая их сладкий вкус на языке.

Наконец, спустя пару мгновений или пару веков кто-то оторвал Цзяэра от парня с прекрасным лицом, насильно вернув в реальный мир. Было ощущение, что он потерял что-то важное, – ощущение пустоты в руках.

Меж тем парень в панаме сбежал, оставив своего кудрявого друга одиноко собирать расставленные инструменты. 

Цзяэр не помнил, как они с сяо Лу добрались домой. Перед глазами все время стояло гневное, но прекрасное лицо парня. Его сверкающие глаза. Его полные губы, которые так хотелось прихватить зубами. Его нежная кожа. Его сильные руки под ладонями Цзяэра. Ох!

Проведя весь вечер в бесплодных сожалениях, он уснул, вымотанный дневным приключением и бушующими в нем эмоциями. Проснулся только от щелчка двери. Сестра тихонько вошла в комнату, присев рядом с ним на кровать.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – со смешком заявила Чжу-цзе. – Сяо Лу сегодня уснула сразу после ужина, а ты даже не пришел есть. Делаю вывод, что день у вас был насыщенный.

Цзяэр усмехнулся и позволил сестре взлохматить ему волосы.

– Спустись поешь, – вздохнула Чжу-цзе. – Тетушка приготовила сегодня курицу кунг-пао.

У Цзяэра заурчало в животе.

Сестра встала и направилась к двери, потом обернулась и, нарочито хмурясь, добавила:

– Ах да! Сегодня тетушка спросила у сяо Лу, что сделать с курицей: отварить или пожарить. Та ответила, что принести в жертву. Не знаю, во что вы с ней играете, но прекращай!

Смех Цзяэр заглушил подушкой.

Следующее утро застало Ван Цзяэра уже на ногах. Он строго глядел на себя в зеркало, собираясь с духом. Даже олимпийский пьедестал, кажется, не требовал от него такой сосредоточенности и силы духа. Сегодня он решительно был настроен принести извинения тому парню в маске. 

Вернее – Цзяэр улыбнулся своему отражению – тому красавчику, которого он так удачно завалил прямо посреди бульвара.

Лицо в зеркале расплылось в глупой мечтательной улыбке. Сегодня сяо Лу будет на занятиях, ее заберет Чжу-цзе. А Цзяэр будет свободен устроить наконец свою личную жизнь.

Когда тот прекрасный парень сбежал, оставив свою кепку валяться в пыли, к Цзяэру подскочил его кудрявый друг и орал на него не меньше десяти минут, за которые Цзяэр понял, что он, идиот, возможно уничтожил редкий талант. Оказалось, красавчик делает карьеру в кей-попе и уже кое-чего добился, а сюда, в ЭлЭй, приехал, чтобы вернуться к истокам, опробовать новый стиль танца, чтобы в конце концов понять, стоит он чего-то или нет. Примут ли его стиль обычные американцы, избалованные выступлениями высококлассных стрит-дэнсеров? А Цзяэр, как слон в посудной лавке, подломил и так хрупкую уверенность молодого танцора в собственных силах.

Каждое слово кудрявого вбивало очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба Цзяэра, его переполняли стыд и сожаление. Парень действительно был хорош собой, как хороши все айдолы, но была в нем еще и внутренняя сила. Именно она так привлекла Цзяэра. Сила, свет, стержень – можно называть как угодно. Цзяэр видел такое в глазах спортсменов, поэтому точно знал: красавчик не сдастся. 

Солнце как назло жарило с самого утра, и Цзяэр уже начал сомневаться в своей затее. Разве кто-то добровольно будет потеть под этим диким солнцем, чтобы показать свое мастерство зрителям? Правда память тут же подкинула, как он сам потел на тренировках, как бежал кросс под палящим тайваньским солнцем. Все ради достижения цели.

Цзяэр ускорил шаг, спеша дойти до Венис-Бич. Навстречу ему двигалось огромное количество людей, возвращавшихся в этот ранний час с пробежки или с прогулки. Он жадно оглядывал каждого, опасаясь пропустить знакомое лицо. И хотя азиатов в толпе было мало, он старался рассмотреть всех. В этот раз Цзяэр проклинал свою близорукость больше обычного.

Впереди из переулка свернул высокий парень в знакомой панаме, и Цзяэр припустил бегом, стараясь нагнать его. Он с радостной улыбкой тронул незнакомца за плечо, но, когда тот обернулся, улыбка Цзяэра увяла.

Из-под полей панамы на него смотрело совершенно чужое лицо.

– Простите, хотел узнать, где вы приобрели такую шляпу? – не растерявшись, выпалил на английском Цзяэр.

Парень неодобрительно окинул его взглядом и молча ткнул пальцем в сторону переулка, из которого вышел.

Цзяэр поблагодарил и быстрым шагом понесся к магазинчику, видневшемуся в глубине двора.

Старый индеец с серыми от обильной седины волосами и высушенным солнцем лицом пыхтел длинной тонкой трубкой, а возле него на прилавке лежал обычный туристический набор сувениров: пончо, шляпы, браслеты, талисманы и индейские амулеты.

Цзяэр окинул взглядом ассортимент и уж было приуныл, но вдруг увидел тускло поблескивающие кольца. Выудив шляпу из кучи, он с удовольствием удостоверился, что это как раз то, что ему нужно. Черная панама была похожа на ту, что надевал красавчик-айдол вчера, но более качественная, с вдетыми в поля кольцами и металлическими нашлепками.

Уже шагая по набережной вдоль песчаной полосы пляжа, Цзяэр задумался, как будет искать своего парня. Он успокаивал себя тем, что сообщество стрит-дэнсеров достаточно закрыто, чтобы любой новый член его бросался в глаза.

Он услышал знакомый бит и поспешил навстречу ему. Два танцора, как и в прошлый раз, танцевали хип-хоп на куске линолеума, а высокий би-бой жадно глотал воду, стянув футболку и красуясь мускулистым торсом. Проходящие мимо женщины останавливались и беззастенчиво снимали его на телефоны.

Цзяэр решительно подошел к парню, мимоходом отмечая, что желания прижать к себе это крепкое тело больше нет. Он отдавал дань его красоте, но сделать ее своей уже не хотел. Извинившись, Цзяэр на беглом английском изложил свою просьбу. Би-бой покачал головой: новых танцоров за последние дни не появлялось. Через минуту к ним присоединились уже окончившие выступление танцоры, но ни один из них не смог помочь Цзяэру. Единственный совет, который он получил, – побродить у бара “Ист Ривер”, обычно новички начинают там.

Радостно следуя совету, Цзяэр развернулся и почти вприпрыжку побежал к указанному бару, совсем не замечая, с каким интересом во взгляде провожает его мускулистый би-бой.

Удача улыбнулась ему на этот раз, хотя сначала Цзяэр почти ее упустил и чуть не прошел мимо. Из-за близорукости он совсем не узнал кудрявого спутника своего красавчика, того, что отчитывал Цзяэра в прошлый раз. Остановился он только потому, что под ноги ему шмякнулась уродливая резиновая курица и звонкий голос прокричал:

– Это, кажется, твое!

Не веря своему счастью, Цзэяр медленно поднял курицу и развернулся к кричавшему. Кудрявый стоял у скамейки, на которой уже были разложены колонки, гитара и пока еще разобранный микрофон. А рядом суетился тот, о ком Цзяэр грезил всю бессонную ночь и добрую часть утра. Он обернулся на крик, и Цзяэр шагнул навстречу этим глазам, забыв обо всем. Он подошел совсем близко, почти касаясь грудью попятившегося парня, недоуменно глядящего на него. 

– Я… Я Ван Цзяэр, – он отошел на шаг и отдал церемонный китайский поклон. Потом вспомнил, что они в Америке, и добавил: – Я Джексон.

Красавчик-айдол по-прежнему непонимающе смотрел на него. Спохватившись, Цзяэр вытащил из кармана купленную шляпу и спрятал за спину руку, в которой держал резиновую курицу.

– Я прошу прощения, – еще раз церемонно поклонился он, протягивая подарок адресату. 

Тот покраснел, затем протянул руку и тут же отдернул ее. Смутившись, поклонился и, запинаясь, пробормотал:

– Я Лэй… Я Чжан Исин. Очень приятно. Не стоило…

– Да какое, к черту, приятно! – разозлился кучерявый друг цзэяровского помешательства. – Он вчера вывалял тебя в грязи в прямом и переносном смысле! А ты разводишь с ним церемонии.

Красавчик-айдол внезапно распрямил плечи и, гневно сверкнув глазами, развернулся к другу, цедя слова сквозь зубы:

– Я сам разберусь, господин Деруло.

Тот зло тряхнул кудрями и отошел к скамейке настраивать аппаратуру. Через минуту из колонок послышался тяжелый бит.

– Послушай, я… – начал было Цзяэр.

– Подожди меня здесь, – схватив его за руку, горячечно прошептал Лэй и, натянув его подарок на голову, помчался к своему месту.

Цзяэр остался стоять в стороне, не в силах отвести глаз от этого Лэя. Или Исина.

Как бы он там себя не называл, но двигался парень как бог. Музыка была довольно резкой, с очень неожиданными вкраплениями китайских инструментов. Исин двигался в каком-то незнакомом Цзяэру стиле, с каждым шагом все более ужесточая движения, пока наконец они не обрели уверенность и какую-то исполненную красотой силу. Его танец походил на бой, он был агрессивен, но не зол. Даже сквозь резкие движения танца проглядывала внутренняя красота Исина. 

Довольно быстро вокруг него выросла толпа подбадривающих зрителей. Они кричали, аплодировали, пытались двигаться в такт, снимали выступление на телефоны. Но казалось ничто из этого не затрагивало Исина, он выглядел погруженным в себя. Натянув ниже панаму, встряхивая металлическими кольцами, он каждым шагом жестко впечатывал себя в плавящийся асфальт, в пульсирующее натянутой нитью напряжение, вбивал свое “Я” в этот город, оставляя собственный след.

Цзяэр следил за ним с восхищением, теперь ясно видя то, что сделало его известным, то, что влекло к нему людей. Внутренний свет. Силу и мощь. Он был покорен этой силой, но также чувствовал в себе способность достойно встретить ее. Цзяэр улыбался, не сводя глаз с Исина. 

Вибрация отвлекла его от увлекательного зрелища танцующего айдола и, поморщившись, он опустил взгляд, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Сообщение от сестры было паническим: он застряла в пробке и не могла бросить машину. И совсем некому было забрать сяо Лу с занятий. Никто не мог помочь ей, кроме любимого брата.

“Любимый брат” тяжело вздохнул и молча вернул телефон в карман брюк. Он разрывался между желанием схватить Исина в объятия и больше никогда не отпускать его и долгом по отношению к сестре и племяннице. Он еще раз тяжко вздохнул и попытался привлечь внимание кудрявого друга Исина. Но тот отошел к зрителям, агитируя пожертвовать на развитие таланта танцора посильную сумму. Раскрытый футляр гитары, стоящий на раскаленном асфальте, был густо усыпан банкнотами и мелочью. Цзяэр решил оставить записку Исину, но кроме купюр никакой бумаги под рукой не оказалось. Он вытащил первую попавшуюся банкноту, выпросил у девочки, стоявшей поблизости, цветастую ручку и быстро набросал номер телефона прямо на стодолларовой купюре. Он уже было положил ее в футляр, но вдруг представил, как хохочущие приятели расплачиваются ей за пиво, не замечая номера телефона, начерканного с краю.

Растерянно оглянувшись, Цзяэр пытался придумать другие способы оставить свой номер Исину, но как назло ничего не придумывалось, а Исин продолжал самозабвенно танцевать трек за треком, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Цзяэр отдал ручку девчушке и чуть было не выронил резиновую курицу, которую все еще держал в руках. Посмотрев на курицу, он прошептал “прости, стажер” и сунул купюру прямо в куриный зад, надежно поместив ее внутри резиновой игрушки. Цзяэр был доволен собой: теперь купюру не унесет ветер и не перепутают ни с чем.

Он оглянулся напоследок на танцующего Исина, чье лицо, скрытое полями панамы, блестело от пота, и пустился бежать к остановке, смутно припоминая указания сестры.

Цзяэр прождал до вечера. 

Сяо Лу уже угомонилась, наигравшись в сафари, где любимый дядя изображал поочередно всех животных, поужинала, искупалась и легла спать.

А Цзяэр все ждал звонка. Сначала сидя с тетушками у телевизора, потом в темноте собственной спальни.

– Глупец, какой же идиот! Неужели ты и вправду думал, что мог понравиться ему?

Цзяэр лежал в одежде поверх застеленной кровати, проклиная свои глупость и невезение. Ну почему, почему из всех парней он должен был заподозрить именно Исина?! Почему просто не подошел и не поговорил с ним? Почему толкнул? 

Кому вообще нужен такой идиот?!

Он лежал, положив скрещенные руки на лицо, и слезы бессильной ярости вскипали под веками. Нужно быть полным лузером, чтобы упустить такого парня, как Исин.

Резкий звук выдернул его из пучины самоунижения. Новый рингтон был непривычен слуху, и добрые десять секунд Цзяэр непонимающе глядел на телефон, показывающий незнакомый номер. Потом вскочил, пытаясь дотянуться, запутался ногами в покрывале и упал на пол, не прекращая попыток достать злосчастный телефон. Наконец, дотянувшись, он провел по экрану и услышал такое желанное, такое необходимое:

– Э-э… Цзяэр?.. Это Исин...


End file.
